The invention relates to a vehicle roof storage compartment cover, particularly for passenger cars, which have a roof that is movable between a closed position, in which it covers on interior space of the vehicle, and a storage position, wherein the roof is deposited in a storage compartment which is disposed behind the interior space of the vehicle and which is provided with a storage compartment cover.
A storage compartment cover of this type is known from DE 196 13 917 in connection with a hardtop vehicle having a roof comprising front and rear roof parts, which can be deposited in a roof storage compartment with a storage compartment cover and a trunk with a trunk lid which is disposed behind the storage compartment cover and can be pivoted open about a rear transverse axis into a rearward upwardly inclined open position, in which access to the roof storage compartment is improved. For loading luggage into the trunk the trunk lid can be pivoted open in the opposite direction about a front pivot axis.
The roof storage compartment cover consists of two parts, that is, a front part and a rear part which, in their closed positions, jointly form a flat cover. The front part can be pivoted downwardly with respect to the rear part so that the rear part can be moved forwardly and a gap is formed in the transition area to the trunk lid through which the rear roof part extends when the vehicle roof is closed. In order to fully open the area covered by the storage compartment cover during the transfer of the roof between its closed and open positions, the forwardly moved rear cover part is pivoted upwardly while the downwardly pivoted front cover part remains in its lowered position.
Another multipart roof storage compartment cover is known from DE 44 46 483 A1. It consists of a center part forming a cover unit consisting of two cover elements and side parts disposed at opposite sides of the center part. The cover elements are formed by plates of which thexe2x80x94in vehicle directionxe2x80x94front plate, which is adjacent to the rear seats of the vehicle, forms a first cover element and the rear plate which is disposed adjacent the rear trunk lid of the vehicle forms a second cover element consisting of two sections. The two element sections are pivotally joined along a pivot axis extending in the transverse vehicle directing and can be moved folded together into a vertical position against the first cover element.
The cover elements are supported at opposite sides in slide tracks by which they are supported slidably in the longitudinal direction and the longitudinally extending slide tracks are themselves slidably supported on a guide track which is mounted to the vehicle body.
The relative mobility of the tracks is used to provide with the cover elements in the closed position of the roof a planar cover area behind the rear vehicle seat serving as a storage shelf. When the roof is in the open position deposited in the storage compartment, the gap between the trunk lid and the storage shelf is covered by the cover elements which, to this end, are moved into a position adjacent the trunk lid.
During the transfer of the roof from the closed position to the open position, in which the roof is deposited in the storage compartment, access to the storage compartment is provided in that the first cover element is pivoted forwardly and the two parts of the second cover element are folded together and pivoted into an upstanding position against the first cover element.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a storage compartment cover which facilitates adaptation of the cover to given conditions and which is advantageous with respect to space requirements and conversion efforts.
In a roof storage compartment cover of a vehicle, particularly for passenger cars, which have a roof that is movable between a closed position in which the roof covers an interior vehicle space and an open position in which the roof is deposited in a storage compartment behind the interior vehicle space, the storage compartment has a cover including a front cover part and a rear cover part which are supported by a support console and can be moved by a support mechanism out of the way to provide a passage for transferring the roof into and out of the storage compartment, the rear cover part being pivoted below the front cover part and being locked therein by pivoting the support console employing the roof operating mechanisms.
In addition with the concurrent movability of the front and rear cover parts by a movement of the support console the storage compartment cover can assume intermediate positions without occupying space within the storage compartment. The support console may be pivotable about a pivot axis which is stationary with respect to the vehicle body whereby a firm support can be provided for the cover parts and the operating linkage for the cover parts may also support and stabilize the cover parts. This is particularly true for the rear cover part which is supported pivotally about a support console-based axis, which extends transverse to the longitudinal vehicle direction. With the arrangement, both cover parts are adjustable with the adjustment of the support console.
By deriving the drive for the cover from the vehicle roof operating mechanism, a simple drive arrangement is obtained wherein as drive sources simple and reliable drive elements such as operating cylinders can be used.
Notwithstanding the common drive arrangement, the front and the rear cover parts which are supported by separate guide structures, can comply with different requirements in a simple manner, such that, for example by a connection of these guide structures to the rear roof part, particularly by using the C-columns as operating arms for the rear roof part, the operating mechanism as a whole can be simplified.
Another advantage of the use of the guide structures is that, by changing the length of the arms and/or by changing the lever relationships, the respective conditions can be taken into consideration in a simple manner, wherein hereby additionally certain desired transfer ratios can be realized with respect to the forces required or a faster or slower execution of certain adjustment movement.
It is also advantageous that the drive system according to the invention for the storage compartment cover can be utilized for locking the vehicle roof in its storage position in the storage compartment without additional expenditures.
Further particulars and features of the invention will become apparent from the following description of a preferred embodiment of the invention on the basis of the accompanying drawings.